


The Loss of Constants

by GoneMissing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneMissing/pseuds/GoneMissing
Summary: In which Goose is a kid with things they hold on to and then they lose those things too quickly.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 5





	The Loss of Constants

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's somewhat poetic I think.

Goose didn’t have many things to hold onto anymore, but there were a few painful memories. They had their self, of course they did. There was also the magic, the constant spark in the air and the familiar scent that couldn’t quite be described. They had the ever present reminder of their past mistakes, flowers that sprouted from beneath their skin. The constant ache of vines intertwining themselves with their bones, and a sharp, shooting pain when a flower poked its way out from beneath their skin. And they had Astrid, the young wolf who’d followed them along ever since Goose had freed her from the prison.

These things didn’t change. They walk into the Dream smp with themself, and their magic, and Astrid trailing after them. They help build a drug van with a funny man by the name of Wilbur, and his loud mouthed brother, Tommy. They smile and laugh and learn to hide away when the flowers grow too quickly, hidden during the days where the flowers took over her lungs and they coughed and screamed in agony. Though soon enough another constant was added to the list. Wilbur and Tommy would be there for them, always. Always.

And them and their magic and Tommy and Wilbur remain as the van becomes L’manberg and L’manberg becomes a national and suddenly they have a new constant in their life, a home. But a constant had vanished too their magic was gone, taken by the masked man who ruled over the smp. But it’s… okay because Wilbur said it’s okay and Tommy is there for them and soon more people are there and they all become a constant. Then they leave as suddenly as they had came, it's just them and Wilbur and that damn loud mouthed kid and-

It’s them and Tommy and Wilbur, because l’manberg became Manberg and everyone else was gone and Wilbur was there but he wasn’t really there anymore and their magic’s gone and then L’manbergs back and-

It's too much but…

Its okay because according to Wilbur, L’manberg is the people not the place and they can rebuild and now Ghostbur is here and Tommy was no longer a constant because all he wanted was his discs, and they were just there

It's wrong. Its wrong because Tommy’s been exiled, the boy they knew as a cheerful, bee boy had just exiled his best friend and now they were alone, no one trusted them and they didn’t understand, they wanted Tommy back, but he was alone and they was powerless and they-

Everything will be okay, of course it will, Ranboo’s here and Philza’s here and Techno somehow became a constant and it's okay because L’manberg is the people not the place and they have people now, right?

Dream becomes a constant too, and the training is one as well. He said he wanted to help them to make them better at protecting their constants, but then he tempts them and teases them as the flowers take over again and again

But Dream’s their friend, right?

So everything’s fine and the flowers will vanish like always.

But Dream isn’t supposed to be their friend, Tommy is and they know he cares but he’s exiled and it's horrible and they're alone but they’re not. Philza doesn’t get it and they knows Techno doesn’t really care and it's fine, we’re fine, they’re fine.  
Its fine

But what the hell was the point when one of their constants was gone and they didn’t really have anyone and they missed Wilbur, oh god they miss Wilbur and it hurt and they couldn’t stand Philza anymore.

They couldn’t recognize their self anymore, they were fading and they were scared and maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad and they were so tired.

And so they shut up. They spoke very few words and they made an attempt to stop listening to Dream but he was always there, always telling them what they could become and they didn’t want it, didn’t want to kill Tommy or Tubbo or anyone. They didn't want to be his toy soldier anymore.

Goose fell ever so quietly and the flowers had finally stopped growing.

The people that were once their constants, they would cry and yell and the broken family that once was wonders what the hell they could have done, the loud mouthed boy shuts up for once and then his voice is gone for good.

They could finally see Wilbur again.


End file.
